A life in another world
by Portgas D. Lexi1905
Summary: Was passiert wenn sich ein Mädchen, in einer, für sie völlig fremden Welt wiederfindet? Und was passiert wenn sie aufeinmal wieder ein kleines Kind ist? Wenn ihr es erfahren wollt dann schaut rein... Pairing erst später...


Hallo du! Ja du genau dich meine ich. Ich freu mich das du dich hierher verirrt hast *hust so wie Zorro hust* XD Naja aufjeden fall ist das mein aller erstes Kapitel *.* Bitte nicht zu streng sein mit der Rechtschreibung :)

„bla bla bla" = jemand spricht  
/bla bla bla/ = denken  
(bla bla bla) = meine Kommentare :D

Und los geht's...

Wie jeden Montag sitze ich in der Schule und guck aus dem Fenster und denk nach anstatt aufzupassen. /Man ist das langweilig, jeden Tag die gleiche Scheiße und was bringt mir das...gar nichts. Ich wünschte das Leben wäre aufregender!/ Ich seufze. Auf einmal steht meine Lehrerin vor mir. „ Joy pass gefälligst auf! Du sitzt hier nicht zum Spaß!" motze sie gleich rum. „Tschuldigung Frau Dörbind ich war nur in Gedanken." „Was soll nur aus dir werden wenn du nur in der deiner Traumwelt lebst." sagte sie und ging wieder vor die Tafel. /Blöde Kuh!/ dachte ich und guck wieder aus dem Fenster.

Es klingelt. Die Schule ist aus. /Endlich! Jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen um den Bus zu kriegen/ schnell rannte ich los zur Bushaltestelle und sehe da, da steht er. /Enel sei dank/

/So jetzt erstmal was essen und dann One Piece gucken/ gedacht getan, schon sitze ich vor meinem Laptop und gucke mir gerade die Folge an wo Ace stirbt. Eine Träne bannt sich den Weg auf meiner Wange (Ich: Ja sie ist sehr emotional. Joy: Na und das ist Traurig :( ) „Dieser scheiß Akainu wenn ich den in die Finger kriege dann lacht er nicht mehr so dumm!". Ihr müsst wissen Ace ist einer meiner Lieblinge *.*. Ich schaue mir noch ein paar andere Folgen an und gucke dann auf die Uhr und erschrecke mich /F*** es ist schon 22 Uhr. Ich hab die ganze Zeit One Piece angeguckt...Ach egal :) / Ich gehe ins Badezimmer und mach mich fertig. Meine Eltern sind nicht da die sind auf irgendeiner Kreuzfahrt. Wie immer -.-. Ich leg mich ins Bett und dachte nach. /Wenn ich nur da wäre. Es wäre so viel aufregender. Hier hält mich nichts/ seufz /Ich wünschte ich wäre da / dachte ich und schlief ein.

Ich saß an einem Strand. Die Sonne schien und die Wellen rauschten. Hier will ich nicht weg. Ich setzte mich ins Wasser und schaute zum Meer. Mehrere Minuten vergingen als ich plötzlich an der Schulter angetippt wurde. Ich erschrak und drehte mich um. Als ich ins Gesicht des Unbekannten sah zog ich scharf die Luft an, denn der Unbekannte war kein anderer als Gol D. Roger der Piratenkönig. „Heilige scheiße was machst du in meinen Träumen! Und was fällt dir ein mich so zu erschrecken!"motze ich. Ich weiß nicht sehr nett aber ich war noch unter Schock. Ich glaubt er würde mich jetzt anschreien oder so aber was dann geschah überraschte mich. Er lachte. „Hahaha...soo hat schon lange keiner mehr mit mir geredet...hahaha...du hast Mumm kleines Hut ab" sagte er dabei. Zuerst war ich sprachlos doch irgendwann musste ich mitlachen. Er war schon ein schräger Vogel.(Ich: Musst du gerade sagen.)  
Als wir uns wieder eingekriegt haben wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Ich bin hier um dich zurückzubringen" /HÄÄÄ!? / „Häää!? Was soll das heißen zurückbringen?!" Er verwirrte mich. /Was hat das zu bedeuten?/ Noch bevor ich mir weiter fragen stellen konnte sagte er „Ich meine es so wie ich es sage, du kommst aus dieser Welt. Du wurdest hier geboren." „ Aber wieso bin ich dann in einer anderen Welt aufgewachsen. Ich...ich versteh das nicht" sagte ich. Ist ja auch kein Wunder das ich verwirrt bin ich mein wer wird in einer anderen Welt geboren! Er seufzte „ Ich erklär es dir, es war eigentlich nur ein blöder Unfall. Du warst gerade einmal ein Jahr alt. Ich kannte deine Eltern. Deine richtigen Eltern. Sie waren sehr gute Menschen..." /Sie WAREN ?/ dachte ich. "Naja aufjeden Fall wurden sie von der Marine getötet weil sie Piraten waren. Du wurdest Gott sei dank vorher versteckt, denn sie wussten nichts von dir. Als ich dann Wochen später zu Besuch kam erfuhr ich von einer Nachbarin was passiert ist. Ich war geschockt" seine Miene wurde trauriger. /Er musste sie wirklich gern gehabt haben./ „Ich ging ins Haus und schaute mich um. In einer Schublade fand ich dann ein Brief adressiert an mich.

Lieber Roger

Wenn du das hier liest sind wir nicht mehr da. Uns war von Anfang an klar das sie uns irgendwann finden würden.  
Bitte sei nicht traurig. Wir wollen von Oben keinen verbitterten alten Mann sehen. Hahaha!

Naja aufjeden Fall würden wir dich bitten auf unsere kleine aufzupassen. Wir wissen das das Reisen auf einem Piratenschiff nichts für kleine Kinder sind. Aber wir vertrauen dir. Bitte tu es für uns. Sie ist der Zeit bei unsere Nachbarin und passt auf sie auf.

Wir danken dir für alles was du für uns getan hast.

In Liebe  
Lynn& John

Ich habe dich natürlich mitgenommen auch wenn du nicht immer einfach warst" Er grinste „Als wir dann nach 6 Jahren auf der Grand Line in das mysteriöse Dreieck fuhren passiert es." Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief ein. „Es war überall nebelig und meine Männer und ich hatten viel zu tun um nicht zu versinken. Eigentlich solltest du auf deinem Zimmer sein und dort warten. Aber du warst früher schon ein aufgewecktes, neugieriges kleines Mädchen. Du warst an Deck und gingst an die Reling. Ich sah dich und rannte zu dir, doch da erfasste und eine Welle und du wurdest weg gespült. Ich rannte zur Reling und suchte das ganze Meer nach dir ab aber ich fand dich nicht. Wir fuhren Wochen lang in dem Dreieck in der Hoffnung dich irgendwo zu finden aber nichts, du warst weg. Wir gaben auf und fuhren zur nächsten Insel. Du glaubst garnicht wie schlecht ich mich gefühlt habe. Auf der Insel gab es eine Wahrsagerin. Ich ging zu ihr um zu wissen ob du noch lebst und wo du bist. Sie sagte drauf nur „Sie lebt ihr geht's gut aber wegen dem wo...ich kann dir nur sagen das sie nicht mehr in dieser Welt ist" dann ging sie. Ich war mehr als verwirrt. Ich dachte über ihre Worte nach aber ich konnte es mir nicht erklären. Bis zu meinem Lebensende. Als ich dann ins Paradies kam erfuhr ich das du tatsächlich in einer anderen Welt bist. Einerseits war ich froh das du noch lebst andererseits war ich traurig das du nicht bei uns bist. Ich fragte ob du nicht zurück könntest doch sie sagten nur wenn du es wirklich wolltest könntest du zurück. Aber da du nicht wusstest das eine andere Welt existiert aus der du dann auch noch kommst war es so gut wie unmöglich...bis heute. Heute hast du es dir ernsthaft gewünscht und endlich kann ich dich wieder zurückbringen." endete er seine Erzählung. Ich war sprachlos ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte /Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt. Das muss ich erstmal verdauen. Aber wieso kann ich mich daran nicht erinnern ich mein ich war da 7/ dachte ich. „Wieso weiß ich davon nichts ich war da doch schon 7 Jahre alt?" fragte ich dann gleich nach. „Wahrscheinlich kannst du dich daran nicht erinnern weil du verletzt warst als du hier her kamst oder weil du unter Schock standst. Ich weiß es selber nicht genau. Aber jetzt eine wichtige Frage willst du überhaupt in meine Welt zurück?" fragte er. Ich brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen in meiner jetzigen Welt hab ich keine Freunde weil mich alle komisch finden und meine Eltern sind eh nie da. Also sagte ich „Ja aufjeden Fall!" „Es gibt da eine Sache die du bedenken musst, wenn du da bist, bist du so alt wie du die Welt verlassen hast also bist du dann 7 Jahre alt aber dein Gedächtnis bleibt also keine Sorge" meinte er. /Wenn ich da bin bin ich wieder klein...mhmmm...egal nichts hält mich auf ich will wieder zurück!/ dachte ich und sagte „Egal ich will zurück!" „Okay aber ich hab dich gewarnt ach und noch was wenn du da bist bin ich schon Tod ich schicke dich deshalb zu Garp der weiß sicher was man mit dir machen kann" zwinkert er /Meint er bringt mich zu Ace und Ruffy...ohhh hoffentlich./ „Okay dann geht's jetzt los bist du bereit?" fragt er. Ich nicke. Er berührt meine Schulter und es wird schwarz um mich...

So Leute das wars mit meinem aller ersten Kapitel *in die Luft spring*. Ich versuche so oft wie möglich zu schreiben.

Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen aber ich bin nicht so pingelig :D aber wenigstens einer wäre sehr nett :)  
Bis danni  
LG Portgas D. Lexi


End file.
